Mi Ángel de la Guarda
by Kaissa
Summary: Él planea tener la mayor cercanía con Kagome posible para disfrutar de su compañía. Ella se confunde y quiere estar a su lado, pero su destino es la muerte y Sesshoumaru tendrá que pelear contra ello solo siendo su amigo o, algo más?. Reviews Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y a todas!

Después de muchísimo tiempo sin escribir debido a mil circunstancias de la vida cotidiana, he vuelto con esta idea! y tengo una más en camino!. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba escribir para poder entregarles historias entretenidas y que las ayuden a distraerse un momento de su rutina diaria! ^^

Intentaré actualizar todas las semanas!, para ello he ido escribiendo capítulos con antelación!

Esta fue una idea que me nace a raíz de mi propia creencia en los ángeles. Espero que sea de su agrado!.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inu y Co. No me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura.

* * *

**Tercera Ley**

_Un ángel de la guarda debe cumplir tres reglas. La primera: no interferir con los procesos naturales de los humanos. La segunda: no asesinar a un humano. La tercera: no enamorarse de su protegido/a. En caso de romper una o más de estas reglas se castigará al ángel correspondiente con el exilio o el envío al infierno._

_Yo? rompí las tres._

_Mi castigo: el exilio_.

* * *

**.- Te pareces mucho a él –dijo una joven de ojos profusamente celestes, de cabello castaño claro y una tez blanca y suave. Sus rasgos eran finos, sus facciones?: perfectas.**

**Miraban a una pareja besarse en el centro de una habitación con más deseo de lo que él quisiera estar mirando, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo cada vez que ese chico la tocaba de esa forma…aunque en verdad, le molestaba más que ella se dejara con tantas ganas. Es que de verdad parecía perder la razón y la lógica, no se daba cuenta que en ese nivel de…calor podría terminar con un hijo?**

**Siempre tan ingenua.**

**Siempre tan delicada.**

**.- No…no me parezco en nada a él –murmuró. De ojos color caramelo, dorados, profundos y con una mirada determinante. Su cabello largo y plateado caía en su espalda bien formada y sobre sus hombros. Su tez pálida al igual que la de la joven que lo acompañaba parecía tersa y suave y, efectivamente, así era.**

**.- Quieras o no…te pareces…-rió ella. Siempre juguetona y alegre le gustaba ayudar en todo lo que pudiese. Generalmente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sólo en constantes ocasiones desaparecía cuando pasaba por situaciones de gran estrés en el que su protegido corría algún tipo de peligro que ella podía evitar.**

**Él por el contrario se mantenía sereno y calmo en todas las ocasiones y sus sonrisas sólo se daban en ocasiones especiales y sólo frente a una persona. Generalmente no hablaba con los demás, siempre se mantenía atento a todas las señales, a todos los estímulos que lo rodearan, era extremadamente cuidadoso y meticuloso en su trabajo.**

**Siglos viviendo le habían enseñado lo suficiente.**

**Debía ser un buen guardián. Ese era su trabajo y no podía distraerse.**

**.- Creo que será mejor darles privacidad –susurró ella con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro cuando vio cómo el joven quitaba la camisa de la que parecía ser su novia y besaba sus hombros.**

**Ella estaba feliz que hubiese encontrado una chica amable y de corazón puro, completamente opuesta a su ex novia que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado a ella también.**

**La joven se quedó mirando a su compañero y pudo notar cómo nuevamente tenía esa mirada que parecía estar llena de tristeza. No concordaba con el sentimiento que debería sostener frente a las escenas que ambos percibían.**

**Parecía incómodo, su boca estaba tensa y sus manos levemente presionadas. No comprendía por qué siempre se mostraba así ante el cariño que aquella pareja mostraba.**

**Simplemente no tenía sentido, especialmente porque él jamás mostraba algún tipo de emoción. En general, se encontraba sereno, profundamente calmado incluso en los momentos de mayor crisis. Por eso lo admiraba profundamente: siempre controlaba todo a su alrededor, ella en general, era más dispersa.**

**Él siempre la regañaba por eso.**

**No se habían topado nunca en sus siglos de vida hasta que la pareja frente a ellos se había conocido un día de casualidad en un café.**

**Desde ese día ambos eran bastante cercanos, si es que se le podía decir a una relación más bien unilateral donde ella hablaba sin descanso y él la escuchaba fastidiado. A pesar de ello, ella había aprendido a leer su lenguaje no verbal, ya que el verbal, en verdad, escaseaba en sus labios.**

**Sin embargo, él era muy demostrativo con su cuerpo y sus pequeños movimientos en su rostro…justamente ese era el problema.**

**Algo no andaba bien.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-exclamó llamando su atención- dejémoslos ya…**

**Él asintió desganado y ambos salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraba aquella pareja.**

**.- Cálmate…qué puede pasarle aquí en su departamento junto a su novio? –inquirió ella risueña. No entendía por qué él tenía ese afán en proteger a la joven de ojos castaños que todas las noches visitaba a su novio antes de irse a su hogar.**

**.- Déjame –fue su escueta respuesta. La joven infló sus mejillas molesta, pero qué más podía hacer, él era así y le gustase o no nunca había podido cambiarlo.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-volvió a captar su atención- Inu Yasha es un buen chico él no dañará a Kagome…**

**Como siempre que discutían el tema no obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada perdida en algún recuerdo.**

**Él sólo miró hacia la habitación y cerró sus ojos. Nuevamente tendría que esperar hasta que las hormonas de esa dulce joven que él cuidaba le dieran tregua a su alma ya perturbada.**

_20 años antes_

**.- Sesshoumaru –había dicho una voz apacible y que él conocía muy bien. Se giró para mirarlo aunque no tenía ganas de escucharlo, probablemente le diría lo mismo que todo el resto de los que estaban allí.**

**No le dio ninguna respuesta por lo que vio al sujeto frente a él reír. No le hizo ninguna gracia y una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios.**

**Sabía que debería darle la noticia con cautela.**

**.- Vamos no vengo a molestarte sólo tengo una noticia que darte –volvió a decir mientras se posaba frente a él- tienes una nueva protegida.**

**.-Acaba de morir una y ya me plantas otra así?...-se notaba medio molesto aunque ese era un sentimiento que no sabían sentir ni describir.**

**.- Escucha Sesshoumaru todos pasan por lo que estás pasando cuando muere un protegido, pero no podías hacer nada ese accidente estaba dentro de su destino…tú no cometiste ninguna falta –susurró él mirando una pequeña tabla.**

**Sesshoumaru sólo rodó sus ojos y miró a otro lado. Siempre era lo mismo, llevaba al menos 2 siglos en la misma dinámica.**

**.- Quién es…-de cierta forma no podía hacer nada contra su propio destino.**

**.- Es una joven que creo te dará muchos menos problemas que ésta última protegida que se te había encomendado –exclamó él sonriente.**

**.- No me digas…tú me diste a alguien no problemático? –preguntó en tono sarcástico. El joven lo miró fastidiado.**

**.- Supuse que te vendría bien un descanso después de un par de décadas con gente problemática…-le sonrió luego.**

**Sessohumaru suspiró. Él era siempre igual. Cambiante, risueño y distraído.**

**.- Ya dime Gabriel….quién es la joven a la que debo proteger…-inquirió cansado. No le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para reponerse de una de las pérdidas más trágicas que le había tocado dentro de sus siglos de guardián y ahora le pedían en un par de segundos que cuidara a alguien más.**

**.- Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi –le sonrió él- no me pongas esa cara Sesshoumaru, eres un ángel guardián tu destino es cuidar y ayudar a los humanos…ya sabes que son una especie demasiado joven para saber cómo llevar a cabo su vida…nos necesitan…**

**"Otra vez el mismo discurso" Pensó Sesshoumaru. A pesar de que se consideraba un ángel joven ya debería haberse acostumbrado a convivir con los humanos, pero siempre se le hacía más difícil de lo que creía.**

**Los ángeles debían cumplir con los pedidos de sus humanos siempre y cuando éstos no interfirieran en su destino. A él siempre le habían tocado humanos problemáticos que hacían pedidos que él generalmente podía conceder pero que siempre terminaban con algún conflicto.**

**Muchos de ellos habían muerto en situaciones trágicas y mientras otros ángeles eran felices cuidando de los humanos él sufría por no poder hacerlo. Queriéndolo o no habían cosas en las que no podía interferir y muchas veces éstas tenían que ver con un sufrimiento de sus protegidos que incluso a él le dolían….aunque no entendía bien ese sentimiento.**

**Los ángeles como él no experimentaban sentimientos desagradables o negativos. Su corazón siempre se mantenía puro y por ende la mayor parte de ellos se mantenía sonriente y cálido. Todos eran amables y la alegría brotaba desde cada una de sus plumas de sus alas.**

**Mientras más realizados estaban más resplandecían sus alas y mientras más ascendían en grados más grandes eran.**

**Gabriel era un arcángel y entre muchas otras cosas se preocupaba de designar protegidos a aquellos ángeles que cumplían con el título de guardianes. Sus alas eran enormes y constantemente las hacía desaparecer para no incomodar. Sólo las hacía aparecer en su espalda cuando lo llamaban a la tierra.**

**Algunos otros ángeles tenían la capacidad de cumplir deseos humanos relacionados con ciertos temas y otros de guiar a las almas al cielo para que vivieran allí o reencarnaran en algún tiempo cuando ya su vida pasaba hubiesen desaparecido de sus almas.**

**Finalmente estaban los guardianes que estaban a cargo de ayudar y proteger a los humanos.**

**Aparecerse frente a ellos era algo que no se podía hacer, pero los sueños servían para darles mensajes o usaban a otras personas para hablarles ya que ellos no podían.**

**.- Así que….-Gabriel miró entonces a Sessohumaru quien seguía manteniendo esa mirada perdida y característica de él. Significaba que se había puesto a pensar en otras cosas que lo alejaban de su propia realidad- Sesshoumaru intento explicarte!**

**.- No tienes nada que explicarme, me lo has repetido mil veces ya…-explicó él con tono cansada y se levantó- iré con Kagome…**

**.- Sesshoumaru –susurró el antiguo ángel y vio como éste se detenía- recuerda nuestras leyes…**

**.- Conceder deseos, no asesinar ni amar….algo más? –inquirió él despreocupado.**

**.- No, sólo cuídate –sonrió y en cuanto las alas de Sesshoumaru aparecieron su sonrisa se desdibujó. Mas de un demonio andaba tras él.**

**Rápidamente bajó a la tierra y se encontró con una bebé risueña y de ojos muy abiertos y de color chocolate. Sus padres reían y los ángeles de cada padre celebraban a su lado.**

**A pesar de que ambos le daban noticias acerca de la niña él no les prestaba atención. Los ojos chocolate de la bebé eran más interesantes que sus explicaciones.**

**Se sintió prendado de su sonrisa y sus facciones.**

**La bebé se giró hacia donde él estaba y por primera vez sintió como si lo hubiesen visto.**

_Actualidad_

**A medida que Kagome había crecido Sesshoumaru se había puesto mucho más sobreprotector con ella. No la dejaba sola en ningún minuto y no se distraía aunque otros ángeles le hablaran. Se mantenía quieto y calmo para estar atento a todas las señales.**

**Si bien esta chica no le había salido problemática era muy distraída y por ello los accidentes la perseguían. Un descuido era una herida para ella.**

**Sus ojos chocolate se habían intensificado con los años, sus rasgos cada vez eran más finos, las curvas de su cuerpo eran deseadas por muchos humanos. También debía cuidarla de aquellos, aunque no pudo interferir cuando le tocó ser novia de un par de chicos que la hicieron sufrir profundamente. Era parte de su destino aprender a través del dolor.**

**Era la primera vez que se sentía tan prendado de su protegida. Todos se lo criticaban, pero él no les respondía. Esa era su mejor arma para no admitir que esta vez ponía más entusiasmo en cuidar de ella.**

**.- Siempre me habla y me cuenta cosas…sólo es por eso …-le comentó una vez a la que sería una de las ángeles que mantendría de forma cercana durante mucho tiempo. Jamás hablaba de cosas que le llamaban la atención de los humanos con nadie y sólo las comentaba cuando tenían un fin informativo para él mismo.**

**Pero era cierto. Kagome tendía a hablarle durante todo el día, le pedía cosas y casi siempre le exigía riendo que le dijese su nombre para poder hablar con él de forma más íntima.**

**En la escuela, en su casa, con sus amigas…siempre había un espacio para él y eso era algo que jamás había experimentado con otro ser humano, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación con sus protegidos o protegidas, sólo hacía su trabajo por el iempo correspondiente y esperaba que murieran.**

**Pero Kagome era muy diferente.**

**Gabriel alguna vez quiso advertirle. Pero nunca pudo.**

**Así pasó de ser sólo su ángel protector a ser su confidente y amigo. Estaba con ella cuando lloraba y la hacía soñar cosas que ella decía eran hermosas para que al otro día en vez de lágrimas hubiese una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que él disfrutaba.**

**Adoraba verla feliz. Y aunque odiaba a los que la hacían llorar sólo se quedaba sentado a su lado mirándola.**

**Y la siguió viendo llorar hasta que conoció a Inu Yasha…ese humano del que se enamoró perdidamente como nunca antes. Él sonreía cada vez que la escuchaba decirlo, siempre decía lo mismo de todos.**

**Era demasiado inocente.**

**Por eso le pasaban las cosas. Pero era tan despistada que no entendía ni veía las señales que él le dejaba para cambiar.**

**Ese chico iba en la misma escuela. Había sido trasladado a Tokio, la ciudad donde vivía Kagome y desde el segundo que ella lo vio él notó ese cambio en sus ojos…ese brillo especial.**

**Y no se equivocó.**

**Con Inu Yasha llegó entonces ella a su vida…esa ángel que no lo dejaría en paz.**

**Hablaba más de la cuenta y no respetaba su silencio. Eso era lo único que él le pedía al resto de los ángeles, pero a ella no le importaba y siempre tenía algo que contar o que decir.**

**Él sabía que era su culpa. Cuando vio cómo Inu Yasha besaba a su protegida él habló con ella durante horas haciéndole preguntas sobre su protegido…de seguro ella pensaba que ese era el pie para una amistad eterna donde ella podía hablar y hablar…y hablar…**

**Le había dicho que era un joven saludable, de corazón noble y con una vida medio triste, pero con un destino prometedor que ella no era capaz de ver. En realidad a ningún ángel se le entregaba el destino de su protegido por completo, sino podrían alterarlo.**

**A pesar de todo eso para Sesshoumaru no era suficiente y cada vez que podía se mantenía sobre ellos para no quitarle un ojo de viste a ese joven de ojos negros y cabello de igual color.**

**.- Insisto en que se parece a ti – había vuelto a decir la joven mientras miraba el lugar en el que estaban.**

**El departamento de Inu Yasha se lo había rentado su padre puesto que él tenía muchos viajes por negocios y el joven no estaba dispuesto a irse nuevamente y dejar a Kagome.**

**.- Deja eso ya Sakuya…-espetó él. Ella entonces guardó silencio y ambos esperaron.**

**Duraron horas en ese cuarto encerrados.**

**Luego Kagome fue a su casa y al entrar a su cuarto tomó una almohada y gritó en ella.**

**Sesshoumaru la observó confundido y se apoyó en la pared.**

**.- No puedo creer que no haya sido capaz…-susurró ella y el ángel abrió sus ojos sorprendido- ne ángel…**

**Él la miró de forma inmediata y se sentó a su lado.**

**.- Soy una tonta…-suspiró mirando el techo de su habitación- no fui capaz de hacer nada…-exclamó y puso una almohada sobre su cara. Él rió divertido, no entendía por qué siempre terminaba de la misma forma- me había prometido a mí misma que lo haría hoy y mírame!**

**Según él seguía igual que siempre.**

**.- Por qué no me ayudas?...necesito ser más sexy! –exclamó y sonrió levantándose de la cama mirándose al espejo.**

**.- Te ayudo en lo que puedo –susurró él y la vio reír.**

**.- Si lo sé…es inútil que me ayudes a cosas que son imposibles…-suspiró y puso una mano sobre su reflejo- ne ángel cuando me vas a decir tu nombre…**

**.- Es muy complicado…-a él también le gustaría saber cómo se escuchaba su nombre en sus labios.**

**Vio a Kagome volver a recostarse y cerrar sus ojos.**

**Parecía cansada.**

**.- Hazme…dormir…bien quieres?...tengo un día pesado mañana…-susurró.**

**Él como todas las noches puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició, rápidamente Kagome comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo y él se deleitó mirándola por horas.**

**Siempre le había gustado verla dormir.**

**.- Tan calma durmiendo y despierta eres un desastre…-le susurró.**

**.- Dé…jame…-Sesshoumaru se quedó quieto y dejó de acariciar su cabeza. Era imposible que lo hubiese escuchado, pero de una forma u otra estaba respondiéndole.**

**.- Kagome?...-escuchó decir a la madre de la joven. La vio entrar y sonreír al verla dormir.**

**La madre la cubrió y besó su frente, pero la chica ni siquiera se movió.**

**"Parece un tronco cuando duerme" –pensó él.**

**.- Sesshoumaru? –sintió una voz familiar tras él-**

**.- Sakuya?...-see giró y la miró confuso- qué haces aquí por qué no estás con Inu Yasha…**

**.- Inu Yasha está bien, duerme tranquilo es sólo que…**

**Guardó silencio y se percató que nuevamente el ángel tenía esa mirada perdida sobre Kagome. Sus ojos se llenaban de ternura y de un brillo que según decían, jamás se había visto en él o en algún otro ángel.**

**Lo vio sentarse al lado de Kagome y lo miró preocupada.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-logró captar su atención por un instante- estás…enamorado de Kagome?**

* * *

Un poco largo?...bueno, quise hacerlo así para ir explicando bien las cosas!

Adelanto!

_"A Sesshoumaru se le puso una molestia en el pecho y entendió inmediatamente que algo ocurriría con Kagome._

_Esa sensación ya la había experimentado antes, con sus antiguos protegidos. "_

De antemano muchísimas gracias a quienes lean este fic! espero poder estar a su altura!

Agradeceré saber con sus reviews su opinión! siempre la opinión de mis lectoras/es me ayuda a pensar!

Espero que tengan una excelente semana!

Ja Ne!

**Kaissa. **


	2. Segunda Ley Quebrada

Hola Hola a todos/as! ^^...cómo han estado esta semana?, espero que dentro de toda haya sido buena! y si no mucho ánimo!

Me siento muy agradecida de todas aquellas personas que comentaron el primer capítulo!, **paovampire, natzumy, yesshime otaku12, Faby Sama, elianamz-bv, Hime Aka, Nathalie Shiffer!** mil gracias!

También agradezco a quienes han puesto como favorita mi historia!, espero que este segundo capítulo también cumpla sus expectativas!

Esta fue una idea que me nace a raíz de mi propia creencia en los ángeles. Espero que sea de su agrado!.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inu y Co. No me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura.

* * *

**Segunda Ley Quebrada**

**.-Estás enamorado de Kagome? –volvió a preguntarle Sakuya preocupada. Esos ojos que siempre estaban sobre Kagome mirándola, de forma tan…especial, no estaba bien.**

**Inu Yasha la miraba de la misma forma. En eso ella no tenía dudas.**

**Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la pregunta que Sakuya le estaba realizando. Eso era algo que jamás se había cuestionado. Él sólo cuidaba a Kagome porque ella le daba un espacio en su vida que ningún otro humano le había dado nunca.**

**Se sentía importante y por primera vez en siglos sentía que su protección tenía un sentido. ¿Era demasiado complicado de entender para otros ángeles?**

**Miró a Sakuya y notó que sus ojos seguían igual de inocentes que siempre. Esa pregunta era sólo porque estaba preocupada, no con un fin distinto.**

**.- De qué estás hablando Sakuya…-susurró él- Inu Yasha es quien está enamorado de Kagome…**

**.- Tus ojos son los mismos que…los de él…-murmuró ella y tomó sus manos- Sesshoumaru…**

**El ángel rápidamente se soltó del agarre de la joven frente a él. A pesar de que en su corazón no cabía la molestia, el dolor o la rabia se sentía asustado.**

**.- No digas cosas así o me meterás en problemas Sakuya…mejor será que te vayas y vigiles a tu humano…uno nunca sabe cuando la muerte buscará a tu protegido…-explicó sereno sin mirarla.**

**.- Cuando llegue su muerte ni yo podré evitarla…**

**.- Pero si muere por un descuido tuyo tú eres la que saldrás perjudicada…-espetó mirándola.**

**No podía culparla de todas formas, Sakuya era muy joven y apenas llevaba dos o tres protegidos. Él ya había perdido la cuenta porque algunos de sus humanos habían durado mucho menos de lo acostumbrado.**

**Todos morían jóvenes. No quería que eso se repitiera con Kagome.**

**.- Lo dices como si lo hubieses vivido…-susurró ella.**

**.- Le pasó a un ángel que una vez me topé…-pensaba que era fastidioso tener que estar de profesor de Sakuya, pero a él siempre le hubiese gustado que alguien le hubiese enseñado algunas cosas…para evitar errores- era igual que tú…el ángel del novio de mi protegida…iban a casarse y eran felices…pero el ángel se distrajo un segundo y lo asesinaron…murió y entonces mi protegida se consumió en el dolor de haberlo perdido y…se suicidó.**

**Sakuya lo miraba triste. Ella había escuchado desde otros ángeles la mala suerte que había tenido Sesshoumaru con sus protegidos, casi todos habían muerto de formas trágicas, pero escucharlo de él…era diferente.**

**.- Lo exiliaron y lo enviaron a la tierra…echo un humano y desde entonces nunca más supimos de él…-la miró y esperó que con esa pequeña explicación hubiese olvidado la idea ridícula de que él amaba a Kagome- los demonios también existen Sakuya…no son una historia inventada por humanos…un descuido tuyo puede ser una diversión para ellos…**

**La joven ángel asintió y sacó sus alas. Parece que no era tan fácil ser un ángel de un humano. Habían muchas más cosas que las tres leyes básica que no podían romper.**

**.- Pero…Sesshoumaru…-él suspiró cansado. Necesitaba que se fuera de ahí- piensa…piensa bien lo que haces…-dijo y desapareció.**

**Sesshoumaru se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama de Kagome y la vio dormir.**

**Nadie nunca lo entendería.**

**Los días pasaban y Sesshoumaru mantenía la atención puesta en Kagome quien estaba más distraída que de costumbre.**

**Estaba en una época de exámenes y eso sumado al amor por su humano la tenían con la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la tierra. Él debía hacer ese trabajo por ella.**

**Le habían traído parte del destino de Kagome y no se veía nada malo hasta el minuto. Suspiró aliviado cuando lo terminó de leer y notó que no ocurriría nada. Siempre se agitaba más de la cuenta cuando le entregaban aquel pequeño pergamino que traía un par de años de la vida de su protegida.**

**La miró y sonrió levemente feliz de que ella pudiera continuar con sus cosas en paz. Inu Yasha tampoco aparecía, así que supuso que eso se mantendría estable.**

**.- Donde donde lo dejé –escuchó de pronto decir a la joven de ojos chocolates y llamó inmediatamente su atención. La chica se revolcaba por todo su cuarto desordenando más de lo que ya tenía sus cosas buscando algo.**

**Sesshoumaru rió y la miró con una ternura que ni él mismo hubiese creído que tenía dentro de él.**

**.- No se me puede perder ahora mi cuaderno para el examen! –gritaba y se daba vueltas. Su madre apareció repentinamente asustada por los gritos y sólo suspiró cuando escuchó que nuevamente había perdido algo.**

**.- Siempre dejas las cosas por cualquier parte hija revisaste en todos lados? –inquirió ella desde la puerta. Sin quererlo ella y Sesshoumaru la observaban de la misma forma.**

**.- Claro que sí! Yo estoy segura que lo dejé aquí! –le respondía-**

**.- Lo dejaste bajo tu cama –suspiró el ángel mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza. Le desesperaba en ocasiones no poder tomarla y mostrarle ese tipo de cosas.**

**.- Nee ángel por qué no me estás ayudando! –gritó de pronto al techo y Sesshoumaru rió divertido. Él no estaba en el techo estaba a su lado, y sí, trataba de ayudarla, pero no podía aparecerse frente a ella para darle todo en bandeja.**

**.- Hija deja de gritar así…deja de hablar con cosas que no existen –suspiró su madre y el ángel peliplateado movió su mirada directamente hacia ella. Era muy triste que no creyera en su propio ángel, así muchas menos cosas en la vida podrían ocurrirle.**

**Kagome la miró con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.**

**Sesshoumaru esperó que no fuera a discutir con su madre.**

**.- Sí existen!...si tú no crees no es mi problema!...yo tengo a mi ángel y siempre me ayuda si no fuera por él ya me hubiese pasado un tren por encima…-bufó y comenzó a sacar todos los cuadernos que tenía en su escritorio y bajo él.**

**.- **_"Eso es cierto"_**- pensó él- Bajo tu cama Kagome…-sonrió.**

**Entonces la joven se quedó quieta ante los ojos escrutadores de su madre.**

**.- Qué te pasa ahora…-murmuró mirándola como comenzaba a buscar por su cama- Kagome tú no estudias en tu cama qué podría hacer un cuaderno ahí?**

**.- No lo sé, creo que anoche si hice algo en mi cama…-murmuró ella concentrada. Sacó toda la ropa de su cama y la echó hacia atrás. Su madre comenzó a pensar en que por ese día no tocaría una sola pelusa de su cuarto, estaba hecho un desastre.**

**Puso las manos en su cintura y se quedó quieta nuevamente. Entonces se lanzó al piso y se metió bajo su cama.**

**.- Kagome sal de ahí quedarás sucia! –exclamó la madre. Cada día hacía cosas más extrañas y ya no estaba dentro del período de la adolescencia donde podía justificarla con que las hormonas andaban por cualquier parte de su cuerpo menos donde debían.**

**.- Aquí está! Ves! lo encontré! –reía mientras salía de bajo de su cama.**

**.- Kagome llegaremos tarde…-exclamó su hermano menor quien se quedó mirándola desde la puerta con un semblante de incredulidad. Su hermana podría tener más años que él pero claramente se comportaba como alguien menor.**

**Suspiró.**

**.- Lo sé lo sé Souta! Dame un segundo!...-se levantó y miró su cuaderno, revisó que todo estuviera en orden y puso todo en su bolso- anda vamos Souta!**

**.- Tú ordenarás tu desorden Kagome Higurashi –murmuró su madre y tanto ella como Souta se quedaron en su lugar esperando que se fuera. Su respiración se detenía cuando su madre les hablaba así, luego ambos rieron y comenzaron a caminar.**

**Sesshoumaru se disponía a ir tras ellos cuando vio a Kagome girarse y devolverse a su cuarto.**

**.- Y ahora qué se le olvidó –murmuró. Eran las 8 de la mañana y ya por lo menos tres cosas se le habían olvidado.**

**.- Gracias ángel –susurró y salió corriendo dejándolo allí con una sensación en su pecho que no pudo describir.**

**Eran ese tipo de cosas las que a él lo estaban comenzando a trastornar. Esas miradas dulces, esas palabras sinceras…tenía que tener cuidado o sus opciones de poder cuidarla se podrían ir por la basura.**

**Salió tras ella y se aseguró que el resto del día fuese tranquilo. Sakuya llegó tiempo después a la escuela y se le quedó mirando. Como todos los días su amigo tenía esa mirada peligrosa que ella temía estuviera basada en un sentimiento que no estaba permitido para los ángeles.**

**Se le acercó y le sonrió y aunque no obtuvo respuesta se quedó a su lado mientras veían como los otros ángeles conversaban tranquilamente ya que sus humanos se mantenían sentados en la escuela.**

**Pero Sesshoumaru seguía pendiente de Kagome, de que no fuera a lastimarse con cualquier cosa pequeña que pudiera causarle después algún tipo de molestia.**

**.- Sesshoumaru ya…-susurró Sakuya captando su atención.**

**.- Qué? –preguntó él ajeno a sus preocupaciones.**

**.- Deja de mirarla así…de verdad te estás empezando a comportar extraño…-murmuró mientras jugaba con el traje de él.**

**.- Ya te dije que he tenido demasiadas malas experiencias que me han ayudado…cuando te pasen entenderás…-espetó y le quitó de golpe con lo que jugaba. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.**

**Sus ojos estaban pendientes de la chica de cabello chocolate que conversaba con su novio.**

**.- Kagome…ven esta noche a cenar a mi casa…-susurró él mientras hacían una actividad en sus cuadernos.**

**.- Esta noche?...nee creo que tenía otros planes…-murmuró algo inquieta. No estaba segura qué era, pero era algo importante.**

**.- La cena de aniversario de tus padres…-exclamó Sesshoumaru mirándola. Esa invitación no estaba dentro de los planes.**

**.- Hay Sessho déjala! Es mejor una cena con su novio! –rió Sakuya mientras juntaba las manos. Yo di la idea! –dijo señalándose- le mostré una revista donde daban consejos sobre qué hacer con tu novia!**

**El ángel la miró incrédulo. Tenía formas muy raras de hacer su trabajo.**

**.- Olvídalo debe ir con sus padres…-espetó él, pero vio como la joven ángel aún sonreía triunfante.**

**.- Los humanos tienen libre albedrío! –exclamó levantando uno de sus dedos.**

**Había ganado.**

**.- No recuerdo qué era –rió Kagome y miró a su novio- iré no te preocupes, luego de mi taller iré a tu casa…**

**Sintió cómo el joven besaba su mejilla y se sintió profundamente enamorada. Ese joven de ojos dorados le había cambiado su vida para bien cuando se le ocurrió aparecerse en esa ciudad.**

**Antes que él había tenido un novio que la había dejado por otra chica que era una modelo. Salir de esa tristeza le había tomado más tiempo del que pensó. Por donde se mirara no lograba encontrarse ningún detalle atractivo y lo que menos creía sobre sí misma era que era sexy.**

**Pero Inu Yasha se había encargado de sacar ese lado dormido de Kagome y desde entonces no dejaba ningún detalle suelto.**

**Soñaba con hacer el amor con él, pero a pesar de que lo había intentado una serie de veces no lo lograba, sus nervios se lo impedían y terminaba siempre arruinándolo, aunque su novio jamás se lo dijo con esas palabras, él sólo se encargaba de tranquiliazrla y murmurarle que ya habría una segunda ocasión.**

**.**_-"Aunque ya llevamos más de dos**" **_**–pensaba ella mientras miraba a Inu Yasha- Hay ángel…ayúdame para que hoy sea una linda cena..**

**Sesshoumaru la miró confundido. No le gustaba que hubiese cambiado sus planes de forma tan extraña.**

**Esa capacidad de libre albedrío en situaciones como ésta le molestaban. Sakuya por su parte saltaba de la felicidad, por fin podría poner en juego todo lo que había estado aprendiendo sobre cómo guiar a su humano.**

**Sabía que Inu Yasha estaría feliz de tenerla con él esa noche.**

**El ángel ojidorado se pasó todo el día intentando evitar que Kagome fuese donde Inu Yasha, pero Sakuya por su parte hacía todo lo contrario y entre ambos se boicoteaban sus planes y nada resultaba.**

**Vieron que Inu Yasha se despidió de la joven y Sakuya fue con él. Entonces Sesshoumaru intentó usar a otros para que la convencieran…pero nada le daba resultado.**

**Kagome estaba usando la parte más terca que tenía de su carácter y contra ello ni siquiera él tenía alguna posibilidad.**

**El taller del cual participaba Kagome terminó más tarde de lo planeado y rápidamente se arregló y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su novio imaginando todo lo que podría pasar y pensando en qué sorpresa podría tenerle para que la hubiese invitado así tan repentinamente.**

**.- Odio la hora en que dejas en silencio tu celular –murmuró Sesshoumaru a su lado mientras veía cómo el móvil de la joven sonaba repetidas veces dentro de su bolso, demasiado escondido para que ella pudiera notarlo.**

**Ella en cambio iba hablando con él demasiado feliz…excesivamente distraída.**

**En ese minuto Gabriel se puso delante de Sesshoumaru.**

**.- Gabriel? –preguntó. Algo no andaba bien si se le aparecía tan de la nada.**

**Él no hacía eso.**

**.- Sesshoumaru hubo un cambio de planes con tu protegida…no hemos logrado ver qué es, algo cambió de forma demasiado repentina…**

**Su tono de voz era confuso, a Sesshoumaru se le puso una molestia en el pecho y entendió inmediatamente que algo ocurriría con Kagome.**

**Esa sensación ya la había experimentado antes, con sus antiguos protegidos. No quería…no quería que Kagome sufriera algún tipo de accidente.**

**Esos pequeños segundos en que Gabriel lo distrajo la perdió de vista y rápidamente sacó sus alas para sobrevolar y ubicarla.**

**Gabriel intentaba hablarle, pero era inútil, Sesshoumaru había condicionado todos sus sentidos hacia Kagome.**

**.- Kagome…-susurró y entonces la vio caminar hacia un cruce. Repentinamente Kagome metió sus manos en su bolso y comenzó a buscar su celular.**

**Sesshoumaru más tranquilo voló hacia ella, pero sus ojos de golpe se fueron hacia un automóvil que venía demasiado rápido.**

**Kagome no vería el auto y él no alcanzaría a frenar.**

**La mataría.**

**Pero él no podía permitirlo.**

**.- Sesshoumaru qué haces! –gritó Gabriel cuando lo vio ir hacia Kagome.**

**Entonces Gabriel comprendió por qué no podían saber qué ocurriría y se quedó estático, sin poder creerlo…sin poder moverse. Con su cuerpo congelado.**

**.- Kagome! –le gritó y ésta se giró confundida, hubiese jurado escuchar su nombre y entonces vio el auto encima de ella, su cuerpo se paralizó y sólo vio las luces acercarse peligrosamente hacia su rostro.**

**Escuchó un golpe.**

**Cuando pudo tomar consciencia, estaba tirada sobre la acera, temblando, pensando que había muerto…entonces escuchó el sonido de una bocina que no dejaba de sonar, giró su cabeza y a su lado vio cómo el auto que casi la había atropellado había chocado con otro automóvil.**

**.- Señorita! Está bien?! –inquirió un joven que se le acercó rápidamente para verla, pero ella no respondía.**

**.- Llamen a una ambulancia! –gritaba una mujer que estaba al pendiente del joven de uno de los automóviles.**

**Gabriel se mantenía impávido, la escena que él había visto se había dado siglos atrás.**

**.- Sesshoumaru….qué…hiciste…-susurró mientras veía cómo el ángel del conductor del automóvil que casi golpeó a Kagome le gritaba sin comprender.**

**.- Qué pensabas! Esto no debía pasar! –decía él mirando como su protegido estaba muerto sobre el volante.**

**Sesshoumaru se mantenía agitado, no podía pensar. No sabía bien qué había pasado.**

_Flash_

**.- Kagome! –le gritó y la joven se giró para mirar quién la había llamado. Pudo ver cómo abrió sus ojos asustada ante el inminente golpe del vehículo contra su cuerpo y puso sus manos frente a ella.**

**Pero Sessohumaru la empujó y con un golpe desvió el auto.**

**No notó que por el otro camino venía otro vehículo a gran velocidad y ambos se impactaron.**

**El chico que iba conduciendo el auto que asesinaría a su protegida yacía sobre el volante. Muerto.**

_Fin Flash._

**.- **_"Asesiné…Asesiné a un humano**" **_**–pensó.**

**Segunda Ley Quebrada.**

* * *

**Que tal? ^^ Espero no haber tardado demasiado!**

**Un adelanto!**

_".- Estás enamorado de ella? –inquirió el ángel de grandes alas y Sesshoumaru le miró consternado. Él no la amaba, sólo…no podía explicarlo._

_.- Claro que no está prohibido enamorarse de su protegido…-espetó._

_.- Que algo esté prohibido no implica que no pueda hacerse…-susurró Gabriel mirándolo de forma triste._

_Sesshoumaru bajó su mirada."_

Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo!

Que tengan una excelente semana!

Ja Ne!

Kaissa


	3. El Todas las leyes

Hola Hola!, siento mucho la demora esta vez con el capítulo!, pero tuve una semana horrible en el trabajo! x.x...prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente!.

Les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo con el fic!, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios y saber que les gusta!. Mis saludos especialmente a paovampire, Tsuki y Quetzaly, Sasunaka doki, Simi-chan, María, Hime-aka, yesshime otaku211, Faby-sama, Silvemy89, ariadnek! muchisimas gracias por dejarme un review con tan buenos comentarios!

Esta fue una idea que me nace a raíz de mi propia creencia en los ángeles. Espero que sea de su agrado!.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inu y Co. No me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura.

* * *

**_ El Juicio. Todas las leyes quebradas._**

**Los ojos de la chica aún miraban con asombro toda la escena.**

**Estaba en shock.**

**En unos instantes llegó la ambulancia e intentaron en el lugar que volviera en sí, pero ella sólo lloraba con la mirada perdida.**

**Sesshoumaru estaba hincado a su lado acariciando su cabeza, con una mirada de tristeza profunda, con un dolor que no podía describir y que jamás antes había sentido.**

**Nunca pensó en las consecuencias de lo que hizo, sólo deseaba que Kagome viviera para seguir escuchándola llamarlo, para seguir viendo cómo su vida iba acorde a sus planes, sin grandes sobresaltos, cómo lo miraba y le agradecía.**

**Su humana era todo para él y no podía perderla.**

**No quería perderla.**

**No estaba dispuesto.**

**Aunque eso incluyera asesinar…a otro humano.**

**No sabía qué ocurriría con él, no quería alejarse de ella, quería asegurarse que estuviese bien. Que llegara a su casa, contara lo que sucedió y durmiera tranquila…él se encargaría de hacerla soñar con algo que la haría despertar con la misma energía de siempre.**

**.- Kagome…-le susurraba él mientras acariciaba su cabeza.**

**La joven reaccionó en este instante y se abrazó al chico que tenía frente a ella.**

**Su corazón estaba demasiado alterado, le costaba respirar…sentía que iba a morir y su cabeza no lograba poner en orden todas sus ideas. Se sentía asustada…quería a su Inu Yasha allí con ella para que la abrazara y le dijera que todo había sido un mal sueño.**

**Quería despertar.**

**Los ángeles también estaban convulsionados. Rápidamente se extendió la noticia de que uno de ellos había dado muerte a un humano para cambiar el destino de su protegido.**

**Primera Ley Quebrada**

**Sesshoumaru tomó su cabeza con una de sus manos sin creer aún lo que había pasado. Él sabía que Kagome no debía ir con Inu Yasha porque algo ocurriría.**

**Los planes eran otros.**

**Sakuya llegó en unos instantes cuando escuchó la noticia e instó a Inu Yasha a que saliera de su casa por Kagome.**

**La encontraron tendida en una camilla temblando visiblemente asustada.**

**.- Kagome! –le gritó y ésta reaccionó a su voz. Lo abrazó insistentemente y lloró desesperada.**

**Los calmantes no le hacían efecto.**

**.- Inu Yasha! –repetía una y otra vez- ese joven se murió por mi culpa! –sollozaba y balbuceaba. Él no comprendí alo que había ocurrido, pero vio cómo el paramédico le negaba con la cabeza.**

**.- No amor tranquila, tú no tuviste la culpa de esto –le susurraba él mientras acariciaba su cabeza.**

**Sesshoumaru los miraba triste. A él también le gustaría que Kagome notara su presencia. Quería que reaccionara a sus cuidados y que lo llamara por su nombre.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…qué pasó…-preguntó Sakuya asustada frente a él. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo movió- Sessho…**

**.- No quise que Kagome muriera…-le susurró y ella le miró preocupada. Había organizado todo para que fuese una velada de aquellas inolvidables, no una donde su amigo hubiese tenido que hacer algo así.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-escuchó decir a su lado- debes…venir conmigo…**

**.- No dejaré a Kagome! –le gritó. Ya por un segundo que la había descuidado estuvo a punto de morir, no podía permitírselo otra vez.**

**.- No lo hagas más difícil, Sakuya verá a ambos mientras…mientras decidimos qué hacer contigo…**

**Esa frase era justamente la que no quería escuchar.**

**En contra de su voluntad fue llevado con Gabriel. Miró tras él a su joven protegida a quien tanto quería y por quien había dado todo lo que podía.**

**Sintió como si fuese la última vez que la vería y su cuerpo deseaba ir con ella. No quería perder el tiempo en otro lugar que no fuese a su lado, junto a su risa amable y sus ojos brillantes.**

**Pero se encontraba en otro lugar muy distinto, frente a un ángel mayor, de alas inmensas que demostraban su sabiduría. Se le reconocía por su justicia. No castigaba a nadie que no tuviera que merecer un castigo.**

**Gabriel se mantenía en silencio, preocupado ante la situación, no sabía bien qué ocurría de fondo y eso lo desesperaba.**

**Sakuya se le había acercado para decirle que algo raro ocurría con Sesshoumaeru, pero él no le creyó y lo atribuyó a que la joven ángel aún era demasiado ingenua ante ciertas cosas y veía cosas donde no las habían.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-retumbó la voz del anciano en aquel lugar.**

**Éste levantó su mirada, que cargaba con una tristeza superior a la que creía, podía tolerar.**

**.- Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste…-inquirió.**

**.- No podía permitir que Kagome muriera…ese no era su plan de vida…-respondió de forma mecánica.**

**El anciano hizo una mueca de descontento.**

**.- Pero su plan de vida cambió cuando ella tomó aquella decisión por la tarde…por qué no la respetaste…**

**.- Por que ella no la hubiese tomado si hubiese sabido lo que iba a ocurrirle! –gritó dejando al anciano y a Gabriel atónitos con su reacción.**

**Tomó aire y se disculpó.**

**.- No tiene sentido Sesshoumaru...con otros protegidos te había pasado lo mismo y no cambiaste su plan…-espetó el anciano aún insatisfecho.**

**.- Kagome no podía morir…**

**.- Estás enamorado de ella? –inquirió el ángel de grandes alas y Sesshoumaru le miró consternado. Él no la amaba, sólo…no podía explicarlo.**

**.- Claro que no está prohibido enamorarse de su protegido…-espetó.**

**.- Que algo esté prohibido no implica que no pueda hacerse…-susurró Gabriel mirándolo de forma triste.**

**Sesshoumaru bajó su mirada.**

**.- Asesinaste a un humano por tu protegida…cambiaste su plan de vida y no la dejas ni a sol ni a sombra…-murmuró el anciano leyendo un pergamino ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos ángeles- tu mirada y tu trato con ella es distinto al que has tenido con tus otros protegidos, con el resto siempre fuiste distante y cauto, pero aquí has generado algo más con ella que no podemos permitir…**

**Los ojos del ojidorado estaban serenos. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo.**

**.- Lo siento mucho Sesshoumaru…pero has roto las tres leyes y no podemos permitirte que sigas en el cielo…**

**.- Pero…-intentó interrumpir él, pero Gabriel lo detuvo.**

**.- irás a la tierra y vivirás como un humano…-sentenció el anciano.**

**.- Pero quién cuidará de Kagome! –gritó él, no podían hacerle eso, dejarla desamparada de esa forma…**

**.- eso es algo que ya no te concierne joven ángel…-espetó y todo se volvió negro.**

**Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.**

**.- Kagome…-escuchó a su lado. Inu Yasha le sonreía y todo el resto de su familia también estaba allí.**

**Pero ella no se sentía bien.**

**.- Mi niña…-susurraba su madre mientras acariciaba su cabeza.**

**.- Estoy…sola…-susurró ella de pronto llamando la atención de todos- estoy….sola…-murmuró mientras comenzaba a llorar y su pecho sentía un profundo vacío que no volvería a llenarse.**

**No hasta que él volviera y se complicaran las cosas.**

* * *

Que tal?, un adelanto del próx. capi!

**"Ver a Kagome sin su ángel.**

**Saber que Sesshoumaru sería el hermano de In Yasha.**

**Saber que Inu Yasha le pediría a Kagome matrimonio.**

**Que se lo pediría frente a Sesshoumaru.**

**Que Sesshoumaru tendría que aprender que es el dolor y el odio.**

**Temer que su amigo no lo tolerara.**

**Todo, por asesinar a un humano, por amor."**

Espero que les haya gustado el capi!, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal! ^^

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por agregarme a mí y a la historia a sus favoritos!

Ja ne!

**Kaissa. **


	4. Primer Día de Humano

Hola a todos/as!, wow! de verdad estoy impresionada por la cantidad de gente que me ha dejado review y que me ha añadido a favoritos!, mil gracias! ^^, espero que la historia siga siendo tan entretenida como uds me dicen que ha sido! ^^ me seguiré esforzando!

Además, un agradecimiento especial a ariadnek, Sasunaka Doki, icoshimy, Silvemy89, Faby Sama, Aiko, Andrea-Miko, Sale de la Luna, Paovampire, Nathalie Shiffer, Yesshime otak211!, muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review! leo cada uno de ellos y me animan muchísimo! ^^

Esta fue una idea que me nace a raíz de mi propia creencia en los ángeles. Espero que sea de su agrado!.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inu y Co. No me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura.

Aclaración: lo que se encuentre en cursiva y sin negrita _("...")_, será Sesshoumaru en primera persona!

* * *

_** Primer día de Humano**_

**Su cabeza le dolía en niveles casi, y solo porque existe el casi, intolerables. Dentro de la oscuridad que veía, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y tenía claro que, cualquier movimiento en falso lo haría caer inevitablemente.**

**Nunca se había sentido así y él había vivido lo suficiente como para tener vivencias y sensaciones que comparar con su pasado.**

**Su cuerpo también le pesaba enormemente, era como si algo gigante lo estuviera aplastando, dejándolo respirar con bastante dificultad haciendo que su pecho doliera, pero tampoco sus brazos le permitían algún movimiento.**

**Era muy desagradable la sensación que tenía en todo su cuerpo.**

**De hecho…nunca había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo, eso le pareció extraño.**

**Quiso hacer un intento por abrir sus ojos y observar qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado a este estado y eso lo asustaba.**

**Sintió en su pecho un malestar ajeno a cualquier sensación experimentada. Era un golpeteo incesante, muy fuerte, podía escucharlo y era similar al de un tambor o…así le habían llamado sus protegidos a esa cosa redonda que hacían sonar con un palo.**

**Sus protegidos.**

**Kagome.**

**Abrió sus ojos de golpe y su cabeza le recordó el inmenso dolor que tenía y su cuerpo cayó nuevamente, pero ahora tenía claro su último recuerdo: el juicio, su decreto, el accidente. No sabía cómo estaba Kagome porque no lo habían dejado ir con ella ni siquiera para ir a despedirse.**

**Lo habían castigado con el exilio, sin derecho a queja.**

**.- Joven Sesshoumaru? –escuchó decir a una voz suave. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente con un poco más de dificultad, esa voz no la reconocía, no era de ningún ángel.**

**Frente a él encontró a una muchacha de cabello castaño y corto, con una bandeja en sus brazos con alimentos de diversa índole. No lo miraba a los ojos.**

**No podía hablar.**

**.- Sesshoumaru ya despertó? –escuchó otra voz. Tampoco la conocía, era una voz sumamente dulce, una voz que le generó tanta calma en su pecho que ese sonido de tambor disminuyó poco a poco.**

**Al observarla, pudo notar que era una mujer hermosa, de largos cabellos negros y piel nívea. Muy elegantemente vestida, muy delicada en sus movimientos, muy femenina en el contacto.**

**Sintió como una mano de esta mujer que él no conocía se posaba sobre su frente. El contacto fue frío, la vio sonreír amablemente y se preguntó qué pasaba a su alrededor.**

**.- Aún tienes un poco de fiebre, crees que puedas comer? –le inquirió, pero él no pudo contestar, su garganta aún le dolía en exceso.**

**Entonces lo comprendió. Era un humano y ese sonido de tambor que tanto le molestaba era su corazón. Aquello le recordaba que era vulnerable ante la muerte y lamentablemente para él la muerte no era algo demasiado agradable de recordar.**

**Conocía las formas más trágicas de morir, aquellas que causaban infinito dolor y también conocía esa muerte más amable, que los llevaba en el sueño, incluso, sin darles tiempo de notar que dejaban este mundo y pasaban a su siguiente vida.**

**Cuál le tocaría a él?, sería parte de su castigo morir de una forma trágica sin ver nunca más a Kagome?...eso hacía que su pecho doliera infinitamente.**

**.- Sesshoumaru….-la mujer tomó su rostro para fijar su mirada en ella. Estaba muy preocupada por la condición de ese joven.- ponme atención…tienes hambre?**

**.- "Hambre?" .- pensó él. Recordó que los seres humanos debían alimentarse para poder sobrevivir. Sintió un dolor muy grande en su estómago, pero no sabía si era por hambre o porque algo ocurría con él.**

**Solo asintió suavemente porque su cabeza seguía recordándole insistentemente que no se moviera.**

**Aquella mujer amable sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras comenzaba a darle algo para comer.**

**Todos los sabores eran tan nuevos, las texturas y olores eran distintos, exquisitos, placenteros. Tenía la sensación corporal de que necesitaba más de todo eso y debía reconocer, le agradaba mucho.**

**.- Soldado que come sirve para otra guerra…-dijo ella riendo, él la miró confundido.- no te preocupes, aún tienes fiebre no tienes por qué entender.- volvió a reír mientras él comenzaba a ser consciente de que su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor a medida que iba comiendo las cosas que esa señora le daba.**

**Estaba muy agradecido con ella por cuidarlo, en algún momento podría preguntarle quién era.**

**No tenía idea qué ocurriría con él como ser humano, no sabía como funcionaban estas cosas, no tenía claro si él tenía un ángel guardián o si alguna vez Gabriel o Sakuya volverían a hablarle.**

**.- "Kagome" .- suspiró.**

**.- Prenderemos un poco la televisión para que te informes, tantos días dormido te tienen desinformado –rio ella y encendió la televisión.**

**Estaban las noticias.**

**"En el extraño accidente ocurrido hace una semana se han descubierto nuevos antecedentes con respecto a quién habría ocasionado la colisión. En relación a los heridos, Kagome Higurashi se ha recuperado y actualmente se encuentra estable, esperando pasar a dar su declaración el día de mañana para evaluar su responsabilidad en el hecho…"**

**Aquella mujer dentro de la televisión continuó hablando, pero Sesshoumaru detuvo su respiración al escuchar ese nombre.**

**.- Ka..gome…-balbuceó. Su voz sonó ronca, nunca la había escuchado de esa forma.- Kagome…-repitió. Su pecho se alborotó, su corazón latió rápidamente y sus ojos adquirieron un tono de miedo.**

**Sintió las manos de esa mujer nuevamente sobre sus brazos. La miró.**

**.- Conoces a Kagome?...-inquirió. Él no tenía claro qué relación mantenía con esta mujer, pero él no sabía mentir.**

**.- Si…-susurró sintiendo que su garganta le ardía. Estaba acostmbrándose a hablar.**

**.- Pensé que Inu Yasha no te la había presentado aún…-murmuró confundida. Él la miró sorprendido, qué tenía que ver Inu Yasha con todo esto?**

**.- Inu…Yasha?...-intentó armar cabos, pero no estaba seguro.**

**No podían ser tan crueles con él.**

**.- Qué otro Inu Yasha conoces? –la vio reír amablemente.- tu hermano….o medio hermano como te gusta decirle.**

**Sus ojos no se despegaron de esa mujer.**

**Su hermano?**

**El novio de Kagome era su hermano?**

**.- Qué…significa esto….-murmuró, dolido.**

**En otro sector de Tokio también una familia veía esas noticias. También escuchaban incrédulos cómo Kagome tendría que declarar ante la policía por posible homicidio.**

**Pero ella como todos esos días parecía ida del mundo, lejos de todos, fuera de esta dimensión. Nada ni nadie lograba devolverle esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, mucho menos el brillo en sus ojos que ahora se veían opacos y sin vida.**

**En un inicio los doctores habían explicitado claramente que era un síndrome común en personas que sufrían este tipo de accidentes traumáticos. Estaba en shock, pero con el paso de los días ella no cambiaba, continuaba igual, a pesar de que su novio se había ido a vivir con ella por esos días.**

**.- Oye Kagome…te parece que vayamos a comer un helado? –murmuró ese joven de ojos ambarinos que ella quería tanto, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de moverse de su habitación, estaba asustada.**

**.- No gracias Inu, no quiero salir – explicó ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas. No estaba segura bien por qué, pero se sentía extremadamente triste y sola a pesar de que toda su familia había estado pendiente de ella 24 hrs.**

**Tenía un agujero en su pecho que no la dejaba en paz, se sentía vulnerable y estaba segura que cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle desde el día del accidente.**

**Antes de eso podría haberse tirado de un acantilado tranquilamente a sabiendas de que esa energía que siempre sintió con ella la cuidaría.**

**Pero ya no estaba y eso hacía al mundo hostil y peligroso.**

**Esa energía no estaba y ella no entendía bien por qué. Desde ese día en el hospital nunca más había vuelto a hablar con el que ella decía que era su ángel, constantemente se preguntaba dónde estaba.**

**.- Entiendo que aún estés asustada –lo escuchó decir- pero necesitas hacerlo…estar aquí todo el día no te hará bien…**

**Inu Yasha acariciaba su mejilla de forma muy tierna, ella sabía que ese chico la adoraba con su alma. Ella también, pero en ese momento tanta insistencia la perturbaba.**

**Sonrió amablemente para tranquilizarlo, él estaba muy preocupado desde que le habían dado el alta en el hospital.**

**Su corazón siempre se sentía más calmo a su lado, es solo que ahora nada la calmaba, ni siquiera la presencia de Inu Yasha, ni los abrazos de su madre, ni las sonrisas de su hermano menor.**

**.- Mañana saldremos…está bien?, antes del accidente íbamos a cenar…-murmuró ella tomando sus manos- vamos con tus padres que se han portado muy bien conmigo.**

**Él asintió sonriendo feliz de que Kagome mostrara una disposición a salir de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto y la besó.**

**Sakuya los miraba desde la esquina de la habitación. Estaba tan triste como se lo permitía su condición divina, esa muchacha parecía sin vida, con suerte reaccionaba a las caricias de su novio. Nada quedaba de la chica de antaño, risueña, amable, alegre.**

**Parecía extrañar a Sesshoumaru a su lado aunque no le cabía en la cabeza esa posibilidad. Cómo era posible que ella supiera de la existencia de su ángel? Se suponía que los humanos no sabían. Eso le había dicho Gabriel, por eso existían historias sobre ángeles, para que las personas no olvidaran la posibilidad de que ellos eran reales.**

**Pero la relación entre esa chica y su amigo era tan distinta. Ellos parecían tan conectados.**

**Ella se sentía tan triste.**

**Ver a Kagome sin su ángel.**

**Saber que Sesshoumaru sería el hermano de In Yasha.**

**Saber que Inu Yasha le pediría a Kagome matrimonio.**

**Que se lo pediría frente a Sesshoumaru.**

**Que Sesshoumaru tendría que aprender que es el dolor y el odio.**

**Temer que su amigo no lo tolerara.**

**Todo, por asesinar a un humano, por amor.**

**Sesshoumaru miró a aquella mujer que le hablaba de mil cosas al mismo tiempo, se parecía a Sakuya, no callaba nunca, pero le agradaba su compañía. Al menos sabía que no se encontraba solo en un mundo y con una raza que él siempre consideró la más cruel.**

**No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero su presencia era suficiente. Aunque eso no hacía que su pecho dejara de doler.**

**Extrañaba a Kagome.**

**Su cellar de pronto sonó. Un nombre le hizo poner atención.**

**.- Inu Yasha –sonrió ella- si, vendrá?, de verdad?...es una excelente noticia! –miró a Sesshoumaru sin dejar de sonreír haciéndolo sentir confundido, con quien hablaba?- tu hermano?, oh, ya despertó, creo que está mucho mejor…**

**Otra vez era el hermano de Inu Yasha…eso era real?**

**.- Le encantará conocer a Kagome!...es un chica tan dulce –sonrió ella- te prepararé todo para la sorpresa…no te preocupes…Sesshoumaru te ayudará –cortó-**

**.- Sorpresa?**

**.- Si, no recuerdas?, a regañadientes aceptaste ayudar en la boda de tu hermano –rió ella-**

**.- Boda? –inquirió confuso-**

**.- Sí, con Kagome, es la chica que vendrá a cenar mañana por la noche, así que mejórate! Que ha tenido un tiempo horrible y debes ser amable con ella!**

**Izayoi besó la frente de Sesshoumaru y salió del cuarto.**

**Salió sin saber que esas palabras le habían destrozado el alma.**

**Sintió algo horrible dentro de él. No sabía qué eran esas emociones.**

_Solo sabía que Kagome se casaría…pero esta vez yo no podría quedarme a su lado._

_Odio ser un humano…_

* * *

**Que tal?, quise describir un poquito más las emociones de Sesshoumaru en este capi!**

** Mientras un adelanto!**

_**"De pronto, levantó la vista, y aunque muchas veces había visto esos ojos en Inu Yasha…esta vez…volvió a sentirse segura.**_

_**.- Sesshoumaru, ella es Kagome, la novia de tu hermano –sonrió Izayoi.**_

_**.- Ka..gome…-susurró él y ella tembló.**_

_**.- Sesshoumaru…-susurró y el corazón de él se agitó más que nunca al escuchar su nombre por primera vez en los labios de esa chica"**_

_**Tarán!, el primer encuentro pre-boda!**_

_**Estaré esperando sus comentarios para saber qué tal!, espero que tengan una grandiosa semana!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Kaissa**_


	5. Primer Encentro de Humanos

**Hola Hola! ^^, aquí estoy nuevamente con un capítulo para uds.! Me encanta recibir sus comentarios y saber que les gusta esta historia!, me dan muchísimo ánimo para continuar escribiendo!**

** Un agradecimiento especial a:**_ paovampire, Sasunaka Doki, Yesshime Otaku211, simy-chan, Faby-Sama, icoshimy, sesshoumarusama, ariadnek_**! por haberse dado el tiempo de dejarme un review! ^^ **

**Esta fue una idea que me nace a raíz de mi propia creencia en los ángeles.**

**Lo que se encuentra **_"..." _**son los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru en primera persona.**

_**Disclaimer: Inu y Co. no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para esta nueva locura. **_

* * *

**Primer día de humanos juntos.**

_"Quiero estar más cerca y apoyarme en ti, pero la distancia entre nosotros no desaparece" (Touch Love, Master's Sun OST)_

**Cómo se había gestado todo ese lío?...cómo era posible que él hubiera terminado siendo el hermano del único chico humano que no quería ver.**

**Esa mujer era tan amable con él que no pudo decirle que no quería ver a nadie, sino por el contrario, escapar. Solo deseaba ver a Kagome y saber que estaba bien.**

**.- Dónde está Inu Yasha? – había preguntado de forma ingenua.**

**.- Donde su novia…-sonrió Izayoi- él será quien la traiga.**

**Después de eso se quedó un poco más tranquilo, aunque la última vez que se juntó con ese chico terminó metida en un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida si no hubiese sido por él.**

**Hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba tener esas imágenes en su cabeza, los ojos de Kagome asustada eran los peores para él. No los toleraba.**

**Puso una mano en su cabeza, sentía que se volvería loco.**

**.- Sakuya –murmuró de pronto. Recordó que esa chica constantemente dejaba solo a Inu Yasha y se iba por otras partes, generalmente donde él estaba, si eso continuaba así Sakuya debería estar cerca, en esa casa.**

**Miró hacia todos lados e ingresó a una biblioteca que había en el hogar, llena de libros que contenían historias de tantos tipos que él podría pasarse el resto de la vida leyendo esas palabras grabadas en aquellas hojas.**

**Era un buen lugar para llamarla ya que nadie entraba allí. No sabía como funcionaba esto de llamar a los ángeles…bueno, sí lo sabía, Kagome todo el tiempo lo llamaba, pero no estaba seguro si él como ex-ángel pudiera comunicarse con aquella chica que ahora se volvía uno de sus bienes más preciados.**

**.- Sakuya- murmuró- Sakuya necesito hablar contigo…**

**La joven ángel lo miraba desesperada, quería hablar con él, pero no la escuchaba, ni siquiera había podido ingresar a sus sueños. Estaba preocupada porque ningún ángel acompañaba a Sesshoumaru, eso lo hacía estar a la deriva de la muerte.**

**Perderlo era una idea que la aterraba.**

**.- Sakuya no puedes hablarme verdad? –inquirió él.**

**.- Tan inteligente como siempre…-sonrió levemente ella.**

**.- Haz algo para saber si estás aquí…-exclamó él y miró a su alrededor- bota un libro…**

**Sakuya sonrió, eso sí podría hacerlo y entonces él sabría que ella estaba a su lado tratando de velar por su seguridad.**

**La joven ángel se acercó a un gran mueble de madera de roble, espacioso, que tenía sobre él un libro con muchas decoraciones en su portada. Puso su mano sobre él y lo empujó hacia suelo.**

**Sesshoumaru rápidamente se dio vuelta y miró el libro. Por un segundo dudó que hubiese sido Sakuya.**

**.- Si estás aquí –murmuró y Sakuya hizo caer otro libro.**

**Vio a Sesshoumaru sonreír levemente y adquirir una mirada de alivio. Ella también se alivió.**

_Saber que Sakuya se encontraba a mi lado no era algo que me tranquilizara del todo, si ella estaba conmigo quién estaba con Inu Yasha?, y peor aún, qué cuidaba a Kagome?._

_Esa era mi principal pregunta, me carcomía mi cabeza la idea que esa chica que era un imán de problemas estuviera sola sin protección._

_Ese niñito podía quererla mucho, pero por su culpa Kagome estuvo a punto de morir, si él no hubiese planeado esa cena yo aún podría escuchar sus conversaciones sin sentido con ella misma. _

**.- Sakuya, Kagome tiene un nuevo ángel? –inquirió él.**

**.- ah…como, cómo te digo que no….-exclamó ella mirando a su alrededor.**

**.- Bota dos libros para decirme que no –suspiró él. Cómo es que él tenía que pensar en todo? Ya le dolía la cabeza de nuevo**

**.- Excelente idea –sonrió ella y botó dos libros más.**

**.- Está sola…-susurró él y se sentó en un sofá.**

**Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, su pecado también había afectado a Kagome, la habían castigado dejándola sin protección, probablemente para que de esa manera ella pudiera morir tal como era su nuevo destino.**

**Pero él tampoco toleraría eso de humano. Se opondría a ese destino ridículo ante todo.**

**Sakuya se puso frente a él. Le encantaría poder decirle algo que lo consolara, pero nada de lo que ella sabía eran buenas noticias.**

_Si no hubiese sido porque Izayoi entró en ese momento mi conversación con Sakuya hubiese continuado, tenía mil cosas que preguntarle pues todo estaba tan distinto y ajeno a lo que yo conocía desde ayer que me estaba trastornando demasiado rápido._

_Pero esa mujer, con esa sonrisa amable terminó convenciéndome de que debía arreglarme, aunque yo no tenía idea qué debía usar. Al menos ella parece más inteligente que Sakuya y tenía todo ese tipo de cosas listas por mí._

_La ducha me ayudó a no pensar, aunque eso no duró demasiado. Frente a mí apareció un hombre muy similar a mi imagen, tenía mis mismos ojos y casi mi mismo tipo de cabello._

_Según Izayoi era mi padre. _

_Según yo, era un completo extraño. Igual que todos en esa casa. _

**.- Sesshoumaru aún se siente mal? –inquirió ese hombre que respondía al nombre de Inu Taisho.**

**.- Solo sigue un poco desorientado –murmuró ella- ayer aún tenía mucha fiebre..**

**.- Si mañana no mejora procura que consiga una hora al doctor, no quiero que esté más tiempo en ese estado extraño en el que anda desde ayer. Necesito las competencias de mi hijo en su totalidad y no a medias –murmuró de forma dura, aunque Izayoi sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba de su hijo.**

**Una de las sirvientas del hogar se acercó a ellos para decir que el joven Inu Yasha ya había llegado al hogar con su novia.**

**Ambos padres sonrieron y salieron a ver.**

**Sesshoumaru estaba detenido en el tiempo, mirando a la novia de su hermano entrar a la que, desde el día anterior, era su hogar también.**

**Pero no era la misma. Se veía muy elegante, con un vestido que Inu Yasha había insistido en que usara.**

**Pero a pesar de que sonreía, se podía notar que sus ojos seguían apagados. No era la misma Kagome que antes del accidente.**

**Su sonrisa era social. Debía sonreír ante quienes eran los padres de su novio.**

**.- Kagome….linda…-exclamó Izayoi acercándose a ella. La abrazó y acarició su cabeza de una forma muy maternal haciendo sentir a Kagome en casa, muy cómoda.**

**.- Izayoi-san –susurró ella levemente como si necesitara que solo aquella mujer la escuchara- muchas gracias por todo…**

**.- De qué agradeces niña…no hemos hecho nada aún por ti! –rió ella y miró a Inu Yasha- que bueno es volver a verte cariño –exclamó besando su mejilla ante una mueca de molestia del joven cuando vio a las sirvientas sonreír.**

**Odiaba que lo tratara como un niño cuando ya estaba por salir de la escuela.**

**Kagome se sentía fuera del mundo a pesar de encontrarse allí, mantenía esa sensación de vulnerabilidad ante el mundo. No podía calmarse, todo era una amenaza incluso dentro de ese hogar.**

**Que por cierto era hermoso.**

**De pronto, levantó la vista, y aunque muchas veces había visto esos ojos, en Inu Yasha y en el padre de éste, esta vez, todo fue diferente.**

**Esos ojos dorados le agitaron el corazón mucho más que esos momentos en los que creía que moriría de amor por Inu Yasha. Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sintiendo en su pecho como que algo que había perdido volvía a su lugar, algo inmensamente valioso.**

**No comprendía qué le ocurría, pero nuevamente, y después de muchos días, volvía a tener esa seguridad que la caracterizaba anteriormente. Ahora podría tirarse de un barranco con la esperanza de que algo o alguien la rescataría.**

**Sesshoumaru sólo la miraba sorprendido, ella estaba bien y por primera vez la escucharía decir su nombre con su voz.**

**Estaba extasiado de felicidad.**

**.- Sesshoumaru, ella es Kagome, la novia de tu hermano –sonrió Izayoi- no estoy segura si ya se conocían, pero no está de más para empezar.**

**.- Ka..gome…-susurró él presionando sus manos y saboreando su nombre con su nueva voz humana. Sonaba gratificante.**

**Escuchar su nombre en los labios de ese joven la hizo temblar, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera inmediata a su voz grave que la llamaba con tanta seguridad. Era como si él hubiese abierto sus brazos…ella correría a él, estaba segura.**

**Se asustó de su propio sentimiento. Con Inu Yasha jamás había tenido una sensación ni un pensamiento como el que estaba sosteniendo con ese joven a quien conocía hacía 30 segundos.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-susurró ella, suavemente, deleitándose de cómo cada letra sonaba en ella. Sentía que había encontrado la respuesta a una pregunta que se había hecho por años.**

**El corazón del joven Taisho se agitó más que nunca al escuchar su nombre por primera vez en los labios de esa chica. Por fin había podido darle la respuesta acerca de su nombre, pero ella jamás sabría que él era su ángel y que moría de angustia por su protección.**

**Esos segundos que se quedaron mirando fueron eternos para ambos, hubieran deseado quedarse mirando así, pero la voz de Inu Yasha los trajo rápidamente al presente. Ese nivel de ensoñación no estaba permitido.**

**Sakuya los miraba asombrada. No estaba segura del cómo, pero Kagome parecía haber recuperado el brillo en sus ojos que tanto había perdido y Sesshoumaru volvía a tener esa mirada tierna que siempre poseía cuando miraba a esa chica humana.**

**Kagome habría reaccionado a alguna especie de recuerdo de Sesshoumaru?...cada vez comprendía menos esa relación de ambos.**

**Al ver que Sesshoumaru no le quitaba la mirada lanzó un libro que estaba a su lado al suello captando la atención de todos.**

**.- Deja de mirarla así…-exclamó ella.**

**.- Sakuya…-susurró él y tomó el libro dejándolo donde estaba- déjame en paz…-contestó caminando hacia el comedor donde todos habían comenzado a ponerse entre sus asientos.**

**.- Ni lo sueñes Sessho –sonrió levemente ella yendo tras él. Durante toda la cena escuchó a los otros ángeles presentes hablar horrible de él y agradeció que Sesshoumaru no pudiera escucharlos.**

**Intentó defender a su amigo, pero los otros ángeles no le daban tregua y estaban empecinados en lograr que Inu Yasha y Kagome se casaran a pesar de que no tenían relación directa con ellos.**

**Sakuya comenzaba a asustarse de los efectos que había generado el que Sesshoumaru se hubiese sacrificado por Kagome. Además, no dejaba de mirarla.**

**Toda la cena se dio de forma muy agradable, todos conversaban animadamente excepto Sesshoumaru quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos con Kagome. Ella cada ciertos minutos lo miraba de reojo sin comprender qué era esa sensación que había retornado a su pecho.**

**Quién era él que la hacía sentir tan tranquila?...desde que había cruzado su mirada, extrañamente sentía que había recuperado el ritmo de su vida. Tenía tanta energía que podría correr por horas.**

**Cada vez que su mirada se entrecruzaba ambos miraban hacia otro lugar rápidamente. Sesshoumaru sabía que debía mantener la compostura y Kagome tenía claro que su novio estaba a su lado.**

**.- Tengo una noticia que darles –murmuró de pronto Inu yasha llamando la atención de todos en la mesa. Izayoi sonrió llena de emoción.**

**.- Qué pasa…-inquirió Inu Taisho- voy a ser abuelo?...-preguntó mirando a ambos jóvenes. Sesshoumaru se atragantó con la comida mientras Kagome casi escupe toda el agua que había tomado.**

**El ex-ángel miró a Kagome molesto.**

**.- **_"Cómo puede ser posible que la dejo un par de días y ya está embarazada!"_** - pensó para sí mismo. Sakuya al ver su expresión agradeció que guardara sus pensamientos o sería demasiado evidente. **

**.- No papá! –gritó el joven Taisho ante la pregunta tan inadecuada de su padre. Nunca podía ahorrarse comentarios así.**

**Sesshoumaru pudo respirar nuevamente.**

**.- Bueno tú dices que tienes una noticia que más puedo pensar? –respondió sin inmutarse por el gesto de su otro hijo y de la chica.**

**.- No seas impaciente Taisho –rió Izayoi mirándolo. Él hizo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba que le dijera Taisho.**

**.- En cuanto terminemos la escuela este año…-prosiguió el menor de los Taisho- quiero casarme con Kagome…-sonrió él mirando la chica.**

**.- Ca..sarnos? –susurró ella sorprendida. Era cierto que Inu Yasha le había estado diciendo que quería casarse con ella, pero pensó que todo era una broma o algo que le decía para subirle el ánimo ya que se encontraba tan triste.**

**Miró a todos incómoda en ese momento, estaba bajo la presión de dar una respuesta ya que Inu Yasha había abierto una caja frente a ella. Presionó sus manos bajo la mesa.**

**Sesshoumaru miró a Kagome sintiendo que su pecho se contraía y le cerraba la garganta.**

**La joven se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. No estaba segura de qué hacer.**

**Hacía dos días le hubiese dicho que sí sin pensarlo pues lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era poder besarlo y acariciarlo a su gusto, pero ahora…**

**Ahora…**

**El encuentro con el hermano de Inu Yasha la hacía dudar.**

* * *

**Qué tal?...Adelanto!**

_**".- De qué hablas tu no tienes ideas de bodas –exclamó Inu Yasha.**_

_**.- Tengo contactos que es más importante –mintió él.**_

_**.- Entonces…tú me ayudarás? –inquirió Kagome sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaría al dirigirse a él tan directamente.**_

_**.- Sí Kagome…-ella tembló otra vez- yo seré quien te ayude con tu boda –sentenció Sesshoumaru. Eso era lo único que le permitiría estar a su lado, aunque al mismo tiempo eso le destrozara el alma a él."**_

De ángel a una especie de Asesor de Bodas. Qué generará que estén tan juntos?

Espero sus comentarios! ^^

Que tengan una excelente semana!

Ja Ne!

Kaissa


	6. De Ex-Ángel a Asesor de Bodas

**Hola a todos/as!, antes que nada!, mega disculparme por todo el atraso en este capi!, solo tengo de excusa mi trabajo que me consumió más de lo necesario! u_u...prometo no volver a tardar tanto! . !**

** Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus favoritos y/o han dejado review!, de verdad me pone muy feliz saber que les entrego un momento de distención con esto!**

** En especial agradezco a: **_paovampire, Breen Martínez, Simy-chan, Aiko la gata, seshoumarusama, Faby Sama, Sasunaka Doki, Yesshime otaku12, ariadnek, Quetzaly-Taisho, ESilvana89, Akassha_** por sus reviews!, me encanta saber sus opiniones! ^^!**

**Lo que se encuentra escrito de esta forma**_ "..."_** son los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru en primera persona.**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co, no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para esta locura.**

**A leer!**

* * *

**De exangel a asesor de bodas.**

**.- Cuando termine la escuela me quiero casar con Kagome –había murmurado el menor de los Taisho haciendo caer a todos en una serie de emociones de la más diversa gama y amplitud posible.**

**Mientras los padres sonreían felices de saber que uno de sus dos hijos se casaría, Sesshoumaru colapsaba internamente ante la idea de perder por segunda vez a Kagome y, esta vez, con peor resultado ya que sería la esposa de su "hermano".**

**No quiso mirar a nadie y se concentró en seguir comiendo, intentando parecer indiferente.**

**Pero Kagome lo último que lograba era parecer indiferente, su corazón se agitó más de lo normal y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas puesto que a su sangre le dio el gusto de subir a su cabeza demasiado rápido para su gusto.**

**Movía sus manos frenéticamente bajo la mesa y estaba segura que colapsaría y le daría un ataque de pánico en 3 segundos gracias al estrés al que Inu Yasha la estaba sometiendo. En verdad, debía asumir que si no hubiera conocido a su hermano no hubiera dudado en que la respuesta sería positiva, pero algo dentro de ella la detenía y le pedía más tiempo.**

**Ella sentía que tenía que dárselo.**

**Su cabeza le decía que tenía que aceptarlo.**

**.- Acepto – murmuró sin pensar, cerró sus ojos y pidió a su ángel que fuera la decisión correcta.**

**Entonces entre las risas de todos, abrió sus ojos de golpe y fue consciente que desde el día del accidente, jamás había vuelto a conversar con su ángel. Nada hasta ese momento.**

**Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, Inu Yasha efusivamente la abrazaba y besaba su rostro mientras que los padres de éste destapan una champagne para celebrar que Kagome hubiese aceptado la propuesta.**

**Kagome estaba muy lejos de allí.**

**Sesshoumaru estaba aún más lejos.**

_Acepto. Quién podía decir que una sola palabra podría sonar tan desagradable?, era como la sentencia de mi castigo, ni que ese viejo idiota que me puso aquí de humano se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con Kagome para agregar otra cláusula al castigo de "cómo joder a Sesshoumaru por haber asesinado a un humano"…_

_No había nada más que me provocara tanta molestia como ver a ese tipo besando a Kagome por todas partes, después de todo, siempre me incomodó que la tocara. Era un descarado y aprovechado._

_Con suerte iba a la escuela y ya quería casarse. Si supiera él como es la vida saldría corriendo y me permitiría seguir cuidando a Kagome._

**Sakuya intntaba sonreír al ver cómo el anillo de compromiso hacía sonreír levemente a Kagome. Pero le parecía profundamente triste ver en los ojos de esa chica la desesperanza por no tener un resguardo de su ángel.**

**Sesshoumaru no parecía mejor, ni siquiera había dicho una palabra y si no fuera porque el pecho se movía diría que no respiraba. Se acercó y puso una mano en su cabeza haciendo que este levantara la mirada lentamente.**

**.- No vas a felicitar a tu hermano!? –sonrió Izayoi mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor.**

**.- No es mi hermano –espetó rápidamente Sesshoumaru, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su rabia contra ese chico explotaría y se saldría de control.**

**.- Siempre dices lo mismo –rió Izayoi.**

**.- Déjate de boberías y felicita a tu hermano –sentenció Inu Taisho, pero Sesshoumaru no hizo ningún gesto y siguió comiendo por su cuenta.**

**.- Déjalo papá –murmuró Inu Yasha- esa es su forma de felicitarnos, después de todo es un amargado –sonrió-**

**.- Amargado o no, estoy seguro q prepararía mejor tu boda q tú mismo…-respondió sin pensar. Luego se recriminó ya que en verdad no sabía absolutamente nada de eso, no estaba seguro de cuantos protegidos en verdad habían llegado a casarse.**

**Lo escuchó reír y lo miró molesto, por ese momento nuevamente volvió a mirar a Kagome.**

**.- Bueno ya que te ofreces amablemente cariño por qué no la preparas tú –sonrió Izayoi.**

**.- Mamá no digas cosas ridículas –rió nuevamente Inu Yasha.**

**Eso fue suficiente para que su ego saliera dañado.**

**.- Claro, no tengo problemas –exclamó Sesshoumaru mirando a Izayoi frente a la mirada de sorpresa de todos. Incluidos los ángeles que acompañaban a todos en ese lugar.**

**.- De qué hablas tú no tienes ideas de bodas –exclamó Inu Yasha.**

**.- Tengo contactos que es más importante –mintió él. En verdad no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo, pero ese chico lo estaba retando y le había colmado la paciencia más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado.**

**.- Entonces…tú me ayudarás? –inquirió Kagome sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaría al dirigirse a él tan directamente.**

**No habían hablado durante todas esas horas que estuvieron juntos, pero de una u otra manera, Kagome se sintió muy aliviada de que ese chico estuviera a su lado.**

**.- Sí Kagome…-ella tembló otra vez al volver a escuchar su nombre en su voz que ahora parecía más profunda que antes- yo seré quien te ayude con tu boda –sentenció Sesshoumaru.**

**Pensándolo bien, eso era lo único que le permitiría estar a su lado, aunque al mismo tiempo eso le destrozara el alma a él, pero estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo y todos los dolores que le trajera. Por tenerla cerca 5 minutos bajo su cuidado de nuevo lo haría.**

**.- Qué crees que está haciendo ese tipo! –le gritó uno de los ángeles a Sakuya quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en esa cena.**

**Los gritos de él llamaron su atención, pero no supo que decir.**

**.- No…no lo sé…-susurró ella, sin mentir.**

**.- Pues haz algo!, sácalo de eso o arruinará todo otra vez! –sentenciaron los demás.**

**Sakuya solo mordió su uña y pensó en que debía hablar con Gabriel para solicitar que Sesshoumaru pudiera verla. Si la escuchaba quizá recapacitaría y dejaría que todo siguiera su curso normal.**

**La cena finalizó sin mayores contratiempos y tras varios días sin contactarse, Sesshoumaru pudo conseguir el teléfono de Kagome. Estaba dudoso de llamarla, pero tenía que hacerlo puesto que, nuevamente, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber qué hacía o cómo estaba.**

**Cuando ella contestó, su voz se puso temblorosa y él solo pudo sonreír al escucharla equivocarse en sus palabras y direcciones, seguía siendo la misma después de todo, despistada.**

**Pero eso era lo que le gustaba.**

**.- A las 2 en la estación que esta cerca de tu casa? –inquirió él.**

**.- S..Si! –exclamó ella y cortó el teléfono. Se encontró a sí misma en el espejo sonriendo y mordió su labio sintiendo una felicidad extraña, como de quien se encuentra con un viejo amigo.**

**Tomó sus cosas y sin pensar mucho salió de casa diciendo que vería lo de su boda con el hermano mayor de su novio. No escuchó a nadie más y se apresuró en llegar al lugar que Sesshoumaru le había señalado.**

**Todos esos días había estado esperando su llamado, pero nunca llegaba y comenzó a pensar que en verdad nunca lo haría y que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto que ella creyó.**

**No entendía muy bien por qué todos los días sentía esa ansiedad por verlo y escucharlo….es decir, a penas lo había visto unas horas no?...el intercambio de palabras de ese día fue más que mínimo, pero suficiente para que la alborotara absolutamente.**

**Negaba con su cabeza constantemente intentando quitar esos pensamientos desagradables e intrusivos que sin ningún tipo de permiso la confundían.**

**Corría sin darse cuenta de donde pisaba o de la gente que estaba a su alrededor, en su mente solo tenía la necesidad de averiguar qué tenía ese chico que tanto la deslumbraba.**

**De pronto sintió sus pies trancarse en un pequeño agujero del suelo y cayó cerrando sus ojos pnensando que ese golpe dejaría un gran moretón en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero en vez de sentir el duro concreto sintió algo cálido rodeándola, la presionaban levemente, pero de forma sutil, era como si algo etéreo la sostuviera para no caer.**

**Pero escuchaba un corazón, eso significaba que estaba en el pecho de alguien por lo que abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con aquello que tanto buscaba.**

**.- Por qué no venías mirando el suelo!? –le gritó. Cómo era posible que esta chica siguiera igual de despistada, era un desastre! Le ponía los nervios de punta!**

**.- Se…sshoumaru…-susurró ella agitando el corazón de él. Otra vez decía su nombre, le encantaba como sonaba.**

**Era cierto, ahora que lo miraba nuevamente sentía que podría abrirse la tierra en ese momento y él de alguna forma la sacaría de ahí.**

**Él?**

**Del único que alguna vez creyó posible que hiciera algo así era su ángel que extrañamente había desaparecido desde su accidente. Aunque todos le decían que estaba loca ella aseguraba cada segundo que esa presencia que la acompañaba no estaba.**

**Pero él…**

**Él le generaba esa misma sensación.**

**.- Estás bien? –lo escuchó preguntar con una ternura que le heló la piel.**

**.- Si…lo siento, no me venía fijando por el camino…**

**.- Como siempre…-susurró él medio molesto. De verdad ahora de humano temía morir de un infarto por esta chica.**

**.- No quería hacerte esperar, no quería ser descortés –sonrió ella levemente limpiando su vestido.**

**.- Qué importa eso…-exclamó él llamando su atención- si te hubieses caído no hubieras llegado aquí y eso sí que me hubiese molestado…-se giró intentando parecer indiferente ahora que se sentía más tranquilo- así que dígnate a tener más cuidado…no me moriré por esperarte unos minutos…**

**Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a caminar dejando a Kagome asombrada. Ese chico parecía indiferente a todo, pero en verdad transmitía una ternura muy particular.**

**.- Kagome –la regañó.- avanza ya..**

**.- ah! Si! –despertó ella de su trance y corrió a su lado.**

**Toda la tarde Sesshoumaru le mostró una infinidad de lugares que se había dedicado a mirar en revistas para lograr ser un buen asesor de bodas.**

**De todas formas se encargó de dosificar y hacer durar mucho la estancia en cada uno de los locales puesto que tenía la esperanza de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Kagome. Si para eso necesitaba solo visitar 3 locales por semana lo haría.**

**Le parecía el plan perfecto hasta que vio a Kagome hacer una mueca que él conocía muy bien, algo le pasaba.**

**.- Ocurre algo? –le preguntó preocupado. Antes podía saber incluso algunas cosas que pensaba si eran dirigidas a él, pero ahora estaba afuera de su cabeza y eso le perturbaba.**

**.- Eh?, no claro que no solo pensaba en qué lugar me gusta más para la fiesta –sonrió amablemente ella mientras hojeaba un gran libro donde se presentaban diversos sitios donde poder celebrar bodas, desde los más hermosos jardines hasta templos de antiguos reyes.**

**.- Eres una pésima mentirosa…-exclamó él.**

_Y así fue, bastó dos segundos que saliéramos de la tienda ya que ningún lugar quería decidirlo por sí sola sin el idiota de Inu Yasha para darme cuenta cuál era el problema. Era muy leve, pero cojeaba._

**.- Es tu pie –le espetó de golpe deteniéndola-**

**.- Mi..que? –inquirió ella perpleja, podría ser un hombre tan…detallista?, había echo grandes esfuerzos porque no se notara el dolor que sentía desde su caída en uno de sus tobillos, pero ciertamente habían caminado por horas ya que habían congeniado no usar el auto ese día.**

**.- tu pie, estás cojeando –dijo él bajando hasta la altura de su tobillo tocándolo un poco, pero pudo escuchar el quejido de Kagome y supuso que no era bueno que siguieran caminando.**

**.- Lo siento no quería que nos detuviéramos por esto…-murmuró ella al verlo levantarse.**

**.- Siempre por querer no molestar, molestas más…-sentenció él y se arrodilló en el suelo dándole la espalda.**

**.- Qué…-balbuceó ella con las mejillas rojas, ni siquiera Inu Yasha la llevaba en la espalda y él se le ofrecía así nada más.**

**.- Que te subas, debemos ir a casa…-murmuró él y la empujó para que cayera sobre su espalda.**

**Rápidamente se levantó y acomodó sus brazos bajo sus piernas, la joven se sonrojó aún más agradeciendo que ese día quisiera usar pantalones. Pero rápidamente la comodidad que él generaba le dio confianza y cruzó sus brazos por su cuello sorprendiendo a Sesshoumaru quien se tensó completamente.**

**.- Gracias…Sesshoumaru…-susurró ella y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda.**

**Él solo sonrió sin dejar que lo viera, agradecido que aún siendo humano, pudiera seguir tan cerca de Kagome.**

**.- Esto no está bien…nada bien…esa chica debería morir…-susurró mirándolos tras un árbol.**

* * *

**Adelanto!**

_**".- Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él! –le gritó.**_

_**.- Es…quien…me ayuda con la boda…que te pasa…-susurró ella asustada.**_

_**.- Pero con quien te vas a casar es conmigo! –volvió a gritar.**_

_**.- Inu Yasha –exclamó molesto desde la puerta.**_

_**.- Sesshoumaru…no te metas…-susurró Sakuya frente a él, Sesshoumaru solo pudo abrir sus ojos sorprendido de poder verla nuevamente- esto está muy mal…no te metas…"**_

_**.- Sesshoumaru? –inquirió Kagome asustada de lo pálido que se veía, pero esa sola pregunta bastó para que de un segundo a otro Inu Yasha estuviera sobre él golpéandolo- Inu Yasha!"**_

**Que tal? espero que la espera al menos haya valido la pena y les haya gustado el capi!, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber eso! ^^.**

**Muchas me habían pedido que pusiera algo romántico entre Sessho y Kagome, así que poco a poco lo comencé a introducir!**

**Espero que tengan una linda semana!**

**Ja Ne!**

Kaissa


End file.
